Project Plan This is an application by Muhimbili University College of Health Sciences (MUCHS), Dar es Salaam, Tanzania for a planning grant from Fogarty International Center that will help, develop short, intermediate and long-term research training programs in HIV/AIDS and Tuberculosis (TB). This planning proposal on "HIV/AIDS and TB Research Training Program for Tanzania" describes Phase I of a two-phase research-training program. This first phase focuses on the development of a comprehensive research training plan for ADDS and TB, the emphasis being on the specific needs for clinical, operational, and health services training in Tanzania. Phase II will be the implementation phase a comprehensive plan that will be implemented in collaboration with Harvard School of Public Health as our major collaborator. During the planning phase, discussion will be carried out with collaborating research institutions, individual key researchers and educators to determine and establish clear guidelines and plans for collaboration on this grant and the development of the comprehensive program. Needs assessment for training in research on HIV/AIDS and TB will be carried out. Plans for training in key areas as good clinical practice and human subjects research will be prepared in collaboration with partners at Harvard School of Public Health and Fogarty International Center.